


Lost Soul

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comatose Sam, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Sam Winchester, Minor Character Death, Out of Body Experiences, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Sam, Sick Character, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Sam falls into a coma after a hunt that went bad. Things start to get strange however when Sam starts to have an out of body experience. Not sure on how to snap back, he begins to wonder the halls of the hospital only to find another girl who is in a similar situation. However, this girl is far worse off than he is, and Sam quickly begins to search for a way to save her before the reapers come calling.( this is much better than the summary sounds, so please give it a shot.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write this after watching the first episode of season 2 because I thought it would be cool to see an out of body experience through Sam's eyes. None of the characters are mine except for the little girl, and any of the doctors mentioned. Enjoy!  
> Warning, there are a few spoilers through season 7. This story takes place anywhere after season 7.

When he woke up all he noticed was that something didn't quite feel right.

Sam noticed that his body seemed to feel almost weightless, maybe even light headed. It was a strange feeling, one that he was sure he'd never forget. He began to push himself up to get a good look of his surroundings. It looked like he was sitting inside of a hospital room. The sight of the things resting in the room reminding him as to why he was actually here.

There had been a hunt for a shapeshifter, and both he and Dean had gone after it after they'd managed to track it down. They'd gotten it backed into a corner, but then Dean had been knocked down. Sam had tried his best to attack, but the shifter got him first. Next thing he knew he was on the ground being punched over and over again, followed by the shifter throwing him into a wall as hard as he could. He couldn't remember much after that, but he bet that Dean had something to do with it. He must've brought him here, and now here he was.

He noticed that there was movement outside the door, and when he looked up he found that his brother was quickly making his way into the room. Dean was standing there in the doorway, watching him with worry in his eyes.

'' Dean... You're OK.'' Sam mumbled. He moved to the edge of the bed, but noticed that Dean hadn't even responded to what he said. He was just standing there, watching him like he was invisible. '' Dean, can't you see me? What's wrong?'' Sam stepped onto the floor, the tile cold under his bare feet.

'' Dean, why won't you say anything?'' Sam took a few steps towards his brother, and then Dean began to move. He walked towards the bed, but what he wasn't expecting was for Dean to literally walk right through him. Sam froze where he stood, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Dean had walked through him like he was a spirit. Fear suddenly gripped Sam's chest as he slowly turned around, and there lie the reason why Dean had been able to do that.

He was in the hospital alright, but he wasn't there the way that he thought.

His body was still laying on the bed, hooked up to machines and IV's that must be keeping him alive. There was a breathing tube sticking out from his mouth forcing air through his lungs with a whoosh. Sam suddenly realized that he couldn't move. He was speechless, motionless, and quickly realized that he could barely breath now.

'' What.... What is this?'' He questioned, sliding to his knees. He was no longer in his own body. He was trapped in an out of body experience.

 

\---

 

Dean stood over his brothers bed, eyes locked on him.

He could still remember how this had happened. How Sam had been attacked by that shapeshifter, and thrown through a wall. He was in a deep coma, one that the doctors were sure he wouldn't wake up from. However, he wasn't giving up hope. He'd hold out to the bitter end, until it was finally time to pull the plug, or if his brother was standing.

'' Sammy.... Man I... I don't know what to say.'' Dean said. '' The doctors said that you may not wake up.... You have to prove them wrong Sam. You've got to wake up for me. Please Sammy.'' Dean pulled up the chair beside the bed, taking a seat next to Sam's still form. '' You better wake up man... You've been taken down by worse than a shifter, prove them wrong and wake up.'' Dean said.

He knew there was no getting a response from him, but he just wished that he would. Sitting here watching his brother breath thanks to machinery almost sent him over the edge. It was hard to bring Dean to his knees, but when ever it had to do with Sam it worked. He'd been brought to his knees because Sam was dying, and there was nothing he could do. He had tried phoning Cas, but the angel hadn't called him back. He could only guess that he was busy doing something else. What ever it was better be more important because he could really use Cas's help right now.

Dean sat back in the chair, and simply kept watch over Sam. He'd sit here until visiting hours were over, but even then he wasn't leaving the hospital. He was going to stay here with Sam no matter how much those doctors told him to leave. He was just that stubborn that way.

 

\---

 

Sam had wandered the halls of the hospital for almost three days now.

Left with nothing to do other than think about what this could mean, he could only wait and watch. Wait for when his body would finally give out, and watch for when it happened. He knew that moce likely that wouldn't happen, but knowing his lick this was going to kill him. In his line of work, he and his brother had the worst of luck, and here he was paying the cost.

There had been only one half of the hospital that Sam had never bothered to venture to, and that was the pediatrics ward. He just didn't feel like he should be there. It was like something was pushing him away from it, but at the same time he felt that he should go check it out. So that day he decided to give it a shot, and he made his way through the hospital to get over there. It didn't take too long to arrive, and when he did all he found were a few doctors walking the halls, and some family members. At the other end of the hall there was a young boy who was being rolled into a room on a wheelchair. There was a large blue cast on his leg along with a similar one covering his arm from wrist to shoulder. The poor kid must've been in a really bad accident.

Sam couldn't help but walk further into the ward, looking around the new area more to occupy himself than anything. There was only so much you could do when you couldn't talk or interact with anything or anyone. He couldn't even interact with his own brother, ad it as tearing him apart.

Dean was a wreak last he saw. He wasn't taking care of himself. He'd barely left the hospital since he had arrived, and rarely left the room to get anything. Dean just sat there, eyes never leaving his lifeless body which could be closes to death by now. The doctors were still unsure if he would ever wake up. It scared Sam to think that this was how he was going to die.

Was this how Dean felt that night when he woke up?

Sam wasn't sure how long he was walking for, but soon he noticed that there was a little yellow clad figure running towards him. He looked over to see who it was, noting that it was a little girl wearing the same kind of hospital garb he was, but instead of being a baby blue hers was a bright yellow. She had very short red hair that barely reached more than two inches off her head. Sam could only guess that she was another kid who was just having a little fun before getting to go hoe or something, but what he wasn't expecting was for her to run right into his legs and not pass through. She smacked into his legs, and bounced right off to land on the ground.

Sam could only watch, unable to understand what had just happened. The little girl shook her head, her eyes straying up to look at Sam. She looked confused almost, like this had never happened to her before. It was the same for Sam.

'' Are you OK?'' Sam asked. He wasn't expecting to get a response, but he actually did.

'' You can see me?'' The little girl asked.

'' Yeah... Can you see me?'' Sam asked. The little girl shook her head.

'' No one's ever seen me before. I've been invisible to all these people.'' She said.

'' Same here.'' Sam said. He bent over, holding out a hand to her. She took the outstretched hand gratefully, and let Sam pull her back to her feat. '' What's your name?'' Sam asked.

'' Lyla.'' She said. '' What's yours?''

'' My name's Sam.'' He said.

'' Have you been here this whole time?'' She asked him, taking a step back.

'' No. I've only been here for a few days.'' Sam answered.

'' Oh. Then you're not that thing that I've been seeing.'' She said.

'' What thing?'' Sam asked.

'' I don't know. I keep seeing something that looks like a guy in a suit. He keeps disappearing though.'' She said. Sam had a strange feeling enter his gut when she said that. He didn't like it. It sounded like a reaper maybe, but he didn't even know what this girl was here for to begin with.'' Lyla, where is your room here?'' Sam asked.

'' Down there.'' She said, turning away from Sam to point down the hall. '' I don't like going in there because its very lonely. Mama and Papa haven't come to see me since the night I found out I was invisible.'' Lyla said. That worried Sam even more.

'' Can you show me?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah.'' Lyla reached up, and grabbed Sam's hand to lead him on. A few people passed them along the way, paying no head to their presence. He had already gotten used to that. '' My room's here.'' Lyla said, pulling the door open to room 213. She pulled Sam inside, and revealed a sight that was all to familiar by now.

One Lyla was standing before him, but the other was laying on the bed before him.

Lyla's body was hooked up to even more machines then his own was. She had three different IV's placed in her veins, a breathing tube in her throat, as well as a few machines that he didn't know much about. It was clear to him that she was in a coma, but from what he was unsure of.

'' Lyla, what did this to you?'' Sam asked.

'' Not sure. Mama said that I was sick when she brought me here, and said that they could help me. I haven't seen her or Papa since.'' Lyla said to Sam. '' I wish they would come see me. I've been worried about them.'' She added.

'' Lyla, how long have you been here?'' Sam asked.

'' Not sure.'' She said. '' Long enough for my hair to grow back.'' Sam ran a hand over his face, worry gnawing at his stomach. It was seriously sounding like this poor girl was really sick, and probably dying. To top it off no family had come to see her from what she said. However, what she could have he was unsure of. Maybe if he could get Dean's attention he could help him find out. But how was he going to do that?

'' Where is your room Sam?'' Lyla asked.

'' It's on the other side of the hospital.'' Sam answered. '' But I don't think its a good idea if you go there with me.'' Sam explained.

'' Why?'' She asked.

'' I just don't think its a good idea, so please stay here.'' Sam said. He turned to leave, but he felt a tug on his arm. He looked back to find that Lyla was pulling at his wrist as if begging for him to stay.

'' Please don't go. I've been alone for so long.'' She said. '' I don't want to be alone. Please, don't leave me alone.'' She begged. Sam felt a ping in his heart. He hated doing this to her, but he needed to get to his brother somehow.

'' I know that you don't want to be alone, but I have to go.'' Sam said. '' I promise that I'll come back when I can. There's just something that I have to do.''

'' Promise?'' She asked, holding up a pinkie to him. Sam smiled at her, holding up his own.

'' I promise.'' She linked hers with his, and shook before she pulled back. '' I'll be back soon.'' Sam said, turning to take his leave. Lyla turned back to the bed after watching him leave, and sat to wait for him to return.

 

\---

 

 Like Sam had hoped, when he returned to where his comatose body laid he found Dean there as well.

Dean was sitting right beside his body, wrapped up inside his own jacket, and clearly in a deep sleep. Sam couldn't blame him for falling asleep, considering how much of it he had missed over the last few days he needed it. However, Sam still had to get a message across somehow. He didn't even know how to do that. He could remember that Bobby, when he had still been a spirit, had managed to communicate with them on a steamy mirror before they were able to see him. Sam knew there was no way that he was getting a steamy mirror here, so there had to be another way. So then he wracked his brain for a solution. There had to be something that he could try that would work for him.

That's when Sam remembered that there had been a moment when Dean had been in this situation that he was able to move something. He had been arguing with their dad, and Dean as a spirit had managed to knock a glass of water off the table to break on the floor. It might work, but he needed Dean to be awake for it to work. He took a few steps towards his brother, noting just how deep in sleep he really was. Throwing something down wouldn't wake him easily. He had to do something else as well, but what. He was lost. He didn't know what his limits were, or if he even had any.

As if a prayer had been answered, Dean began to stir. Sam sucked in a breath of surprise, shocked that he just woke up like that. However the shock didn't last long because he could use this to his advantage.

Dean shifted in the chair as a groan escaped his lips. His eyes slid open after a moment when the jacket slipped off of him to land on the floor.

'' Morning already?'' He mumbled. He sat up a little on the chair, stretching his arms to wake himself up further. His eyes immediately landed on his brother prone form in the bed. It had been three days, and there was still no sign that he was going to wake up anytime soon. It was worrying him, and he was starting to think that he would never see his brother wake up..... NO! Dean shook his head to get the thought out of it. Sam was going to wake up, and when he did he would be just fine. He just had to be.

Sam watched his brother as he immediately pushed back into his role of watching over him. He was awake, that was all he needed. If he was awake, then he should be able to see this if he could do it.

'' Alright then, here goes nothing.'' Sam walked over to the small table that rested beside the hospital bed. There were a few items resting there, one of them being the bag full of his clothes which would probably just get thrown away after this. There was no way they were getting that blood out of those clothes. However, it was the perfect thing to try and move. Sam held out a hand to the items, hoping to set it on the bags, but just like every other time he'd tried to touch something it didn't move. His hand went right through it.

'' Dammit, come on.'' Sam practically begged. He set his hand on the bag again, and again nothing happened. So he pulled his hand back, letting out a frustrated breath before he even thought of trying it again. He focused as hard as he could, basically willing the object to move like Bobby had told him when he had been a spirit. Then he set his hand down, and it didn't pass through. Sam took eh chance while he had it, and pulled back on the bag. He could practically cry out in joy when the bag slid from the middle of the table to land on the floor beside Dean's chair. His cheer did come out when he realized the bag had popped open, and one of the fake ID's they carry fell out onto the floor right beside his foot.

'' What the hell?'' Dean's eyes looked over to the fallen bag, finding the items strewn across the floor. He hadn't even seen it move, but there it was. The bag had been sitting on the middle of the table, there was no way that it could've moved like that. Dean bent down, grabbing some of the items off the ground. He set them on the table, and when he bent down to grab the rest of it he found the fake ID laying out there. It was face up, showing the writing on the front as well as the picture of Sam that was a little out of date.

something clicked in his head. That bag didn't fall off the table. That bag was pushed off of it. He hadn't seen anybody else in the room with him, unless it was.....

Dean's eyes strayed to his brothers still form, a sudden realization hitting him as he set the items back on the table. He put Sam's fake ID in his pocket to make sure that the doctors didn't accidentally find it. He stood from his chair, eyes never leaving his brothers form. He set one hand on Sam's head, pushing back tangles strands of brown hair.

'' I'll be back soon Sammy. Just wait for me.'' Dean said. '' I think I know what you're trying to tell me, and I'm going to find out if its the case.'' Dean knew he wasn't getting a response, so he took his hand back, and turned to take his leave. As he walked out of the room Sam stood beside his bed watching Dean leave. He smiled slightly, a feeling that told him that he knew exactly what Dean was leaving to get. He had used the same thing to talk with Dean when he had suspected him to be a spirit as well.

'' Glad to see you figured it out.'' Sam said, eyes straying to his motionless body. '' Now if I could just wake up.''

 

\---

 

It was little over an hour before Dean returned with a weather worn box in hand. Sam watched him as he walked over to the bed with the box.

'' Hey Sammy. I.... God I feel like a kid at a slumber party, but I think that you were the one who pushed that bag.'' Dean set the box on the table, and began to pull it open. '' Maybe we can talk using this.'' Sam watched his brother pull out the Ouija board. He couldn't help but let out a laugh at it, watching as Dean set it on the table to use. Sam positioned himself in front of Dean as best he could, partially sitting on the bed which surprisingly held his weight. Dean set his hands on the little pointer that rested on the board, and began to speak.

'' Sam are you there?'' He asked. Sam took this as his cue to move the pointer. He reached out with both hands to touch the item, and he was surprised about how easy it was for him to move the object to the word that said yes. Dean's face broke out in a smile as he let out a sigh.

'' Oh god Sammy. It's.... It's hard to believe that you were here all along. Why are you trying to get my attention Sam?'' Dean asked. Sam began to move the pointer to the letters he needed.

**H-E-L-P.**

'' Help?'' Dean questioned. '' Sammy, what do you need help with?'' Dean asked. Sam moved the pointer again.

**G-I-R-L. T-R-O-U-B-L-E.**

'' Sammy, is this girl in the hospital?''

**yes.**

'' Where is she?''

**C-H-I-L-D-R-E-N-S W-A-R-D.**

Dean looked up towards Sam's bed, eyeing the body laying in it for a moment.

'' Sam, how young is she?''

**F-I-V-E**

'' What room?'' No questions anymore. He was going to go help her.

**2-1-3**

'' Alright Sammy. I'm going to check it out. Do you know what's wrong with her?''

**NO.**

'' OK, I'll check it out. I'll be back soon Sammy.'' Dean assured. He felt the thing pull in his hand.

**T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U.**

'' Don't mention it Sammy. I'll be back.'' Dean packed the board away, and then made his way out of the room. Sam followed him as he went, wanting to check in on Lyla again. He had made his own promise to check on her, and he was going to keep it.

 

\---

 

Dean walked into the room that Sam had told him about. He had to make up a lie to get into it in the first place, saying that he was the girls uncle. He let himself in after that, and found the bed where the little girl was resting in a deep coma. Sam wasn't far off, and when he walked in he found Lyla standing there by the bed.

'' Sam!'' She ran right through the bed to get to him. She grabbed Sam's hand, and shook it madly in her own. '' I knew you'd come back, I knew it.'' She said.

'' Yeah, I came back like I promised.'' Sam said. Lyla smiled at him, her eyes never leaving him until she noticed the other figure approaching her bed.

'' Who is that?'' Lyla asked, looking towards the new figure.

'' He's someone who can help us.'' Sam said.

'' How?... Do you know him?'' She asked.

'' Yeah, because he's my brother.'' Sam said. '' He may be able to help us both get back to our bodies.''

'' But... But if I go back, then I'll be sick again. I won't be able to play like this.'' Lyla said.

'' You can't stay here forever Lyla. It's not safe for one thing, and you'll get lonely. No one can talk to you.'' Sam said.

'' You are.'' She countered.

'' Because I'm in the same boat as you.'' Sam said. '' He can help us. Trust me.'' Lyla looked to him for a moment, but then her eyes drifted back to Dean. Sam looked back to Dean as well. He saw his brother lift the charts up from the table to read over them. He was silent the entire time, never even making a sound as he flipped through all the papers. It lasted about ten minutes, before he heard a pained gasp from his side.

Sam's eyes shot down to Lyla, who was gripping at her chest as she gasped for air. Her form was shimmering in and out, flickering as if ready to vanish at any moment.

'' Lyla?'' Sam knelt beside her, a hand coming to rest on her back as she looked up to him.

'' I... I c-can't-'' Lyla's body jerked, then fell limp as the heart monitor across the room began to go crazy.

'' LYLA!'' Sam caught her flickering form before she could hit the ground, holding her close as she fought to regain consciousness. Lyla's eyes squinted open with pain as she tried to look up to him.

'' Please... Help.... p-please?'' She begged.

'' No.'' Sam's eyes shot up to his brother, finding that Dean had dropped her charts and was watching on with shocked eyes. He had to get his attention. He just had to, so he did the only thing he thought he could, and he shouted.

'' DEAN!!!!''

Sam was grateful for what ever god was out there because Dean seemed to have heard him. He was looking around, broken out of the shock. Then he seemed to realize what to do, and ran out into the hallway to get help.

'' HEY! I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE NOW!'' He heard Dean shout. Less than a minute later nurses and doctors rushed into the room. Sam saw one of them force Dean out, shutting the door to keep him out and then they set to work. Sam stayed right where he was, knowing that they would just walk through him. He wasn't going to get hurt, or be force out because he couldn't be seen. Lyla rested in his arms, her eyes barely open as they drifted from him to glare at the doctors working around her.

'' Someone's there.'' She whispered.

'' What?... Who's there Lyla?'' Sam asked. Lyla pointed before herself, and when Sam looked up there was a man standing there who was clearly not a doctor. He was wearing a suit jacket that reached to his knees like a trench coat, and other dress clothes. He was bald, but then again, reapers came in all shapes and sizes. If this was truly a reaper, then it had come for Lyla.

'' He came back again.'' She whispered. '' He's going to take me.''

'' That won't happen.'' Sam said. He saw the reaper take a step towards them, but Sam moved back with Lyla still in his arms. '' Stay back! You can't take her!'' He yelled. The reaper only looked at him, no emotion on his face as he continued to approach them. Sam pushed back as far as he could, but soon he realized that he couldn't move. There was something that the reaper was doing that was keeping him trapped where he sat. '' What the hell?''

The reaper flicked his hands, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground as he flickered in and out himself. Lyla had fallen from his arms, and she was laying right before the reaper.

'' No... Don't take her... Don't.'' Sam tried to reach out to her as the reaper bent down to place a hand on her head. He was inches away when one loud beep from the heart monitor sounded off. The reaper flinched as if he was hit by a punch to the gut, and then he stood from where he was sitting. He gave one look to them, and then he turned. He vanished into thin air, and Sam watched as Lyla took one long gasping breath. Her body jerked off the floor as the heart monitor began to beat strong and hard again.

'' We've got a strong pulse. We got her back.'' One of the doctors said at the bed.

'' It won't last long. She's going to pass soon, it's only a matter of time.'' A nurse said.

'' We'll keep her alive until there's nothing left for her.'' Another doctor said as they began to leave the room. Sam bet that they wouldn't allow Dean to re enter after that had happened. So he instead decided to head back to where his body was resting to hear what his brother had to say.

'' What just happened to me?'' Lyla asked, looking over to where Sam was still sitting.

'' Something that you need to avoid at all cost.'' Sam said. '' Trust me, unless you want to die, you need to stay away from him.''

'' Why?'' She asked.

'' Just trust me.'' Sam said. He got back to his feet, still feeling a little strange after what the reaper had done to him.

'' OK.'' She said. Lyla saw that Sam was starting to turn to leave. '' Where are you going?'' She asked.

'' I need to talk to my brother again.'' Sam said.

'' How you gonna do that?'' She asked.

'' Just stay here alright. I'll be back again.''

'' OK.'' Sam flashed her a quick smile and then turned to take his leave.

 

\---

 

Sam managed to make it back to his room before Dean walked in.

'' Sammy, man I can't believe what you've gotten yourself tanged with this time.'' Dean said.

'' What are you talking about Dean?'' Sam asked, only just remembering that Dean wouldn't hear him in the first place.

'' That girl... She's been in a coma for over six months.'' Dean said, as if he had been able to hear his question. '' She lost her parents to a car crash when they were bringing her here for cancer treatments. That's why she's in a coma..... I don't think she has long Sammy. There's nothing that we can do for her. It's only a matter of time.'' Dean sat back in his seat, a heavy sigh escaping. '' I'm sorry Sammy, we can't help her.''

'' No.... No, there's got to be another way. Dean, there has to be.'' Sam paced the room, worry flooding him as he began to fear what could happen to this girl. She had her whole life ahead of her, a long and happy life, but she was dying. Her family was dead, she was very sick, and there was little to no chance of her waking up. '' There has to be something that we can do. She can't die.'' Sam muttered to himself. He looked to the window resting in the room, noticing that the sun was starting to go down. There wasn't much he could do now. Maybe his brother was right. Maybe it was best to let her pass on her own time.

Or maybe there was a way to help her pass on.

Sam had seen it done once before, when a doctor had kept his daughter alive long enough for her to learn how to get around outside of her body. The doctor had managed to convince her to pass on, and she did. Maybe he could do the same here. It just might work. However, he wasn't going to do it to her right now. She deserved one last night on this earth. He would give it a try, but not until morning.

'' Maybe this will work.'' Sam muttered to himself.

 

\---

 

 Morning came to quickly.

Sam had stayed in his own room long enough to see Dean wake up, and for the doctors to come in to give the daily IV's. He overheard them saying something about responding to the medication, and that he may wake up soon. If that were the case then he had to work fast.

Sam gave one last look towards his brother, hoping deep down that he could help Lyla before he woke up.

'' Wish me luck Dean.'' He whispered before walking out the door. He hadn't seen it, but Dean had turned back just as he left. He had heard Sam, but like the other time he had heard his brother he couldn't see him. He brushed it off as nothing, and focused on the body before him.

Sam made his way back to the children's ward of the hospital, a heavy feeling filling his chest as he walked. Was he doing the right thing? Was freeing this girl to pass on the best option for her, or was keeping her here and safe the best? The questions swarmed his thoughts all the way to the ward, and were still swimming around in his head as he reached the room. The numbers 213 boring into his eyes as he stepped through the door to get inside.

He spotted Lyla right away, and she wasn't looking good.

Her spirit may have been active and hyper, but she was rather pale. Her face was sunken in, her eyes darker than normal with heavy bruising underneath. Her skin was white against the yellow hospital garb she was wearing, just as white as the grin she shone when Sam walked in.

'' You're back.'' She cheered, running over to Sam. '' I knew you'd come back. Just like before.'' She gigged.

'' Lyla, I need to talk to you for a moment.'' Sam said, unable to keep the worry out of his voice. She must've picked up on it, because she became calm as she looked up to him.

'' What's the matter?'' She asked.

'' My brother... He told me about what happened to you, and why it is that you're stuck like this.'' Sam said.

'' What about it?'' She asked.

'' Well...... He told me that....'' The words caught in his throat. How was he going to explain to a little girl that she was going to die? It just wasn't possible. He couldn't do it. Not now.

'' Sam?.... What's the matter?'' She asked. '' Am I..... Am I going to die?'' She asked, voice filled with her own fears. Sam looked down to her, a sad look in his eyes that portrayed the truth.

'' I'm sorry Lyla. There's nothing more that we can do to help you.'' Sam said. He knelt before her, looking deep into her eyes that bore fear beyond belief. '' Dean told me that the doctors have decided to call it today.... They're pulling you off life support, meaning that you will pass away..... The guy in the suit is going to come back, and when he does you have to go with him.'' Sam explained. Lyla shook her head at him, unable to understand what she was being told.

'' No... You said to stay away from him. I can't go with him.'' She said.

'' I know that I told you to stay away, but now you have to go with him or else something bad will happen to you.'' Sam said.

'' What will?'' She asked.

'' Honestly, I'm not sure myself. I just know that if you choose to stay here then you won't like what happens.... Lyla you have to trust me, and go with that guy when he comes back.'' Sam said.

'' But I don't want to... Mama and Papa won't ever see me again if I go with him.'' Lyla said. Sam heart was breaking for the poor girl. She didn't understand that if she went with him then maybe she could see her parents again. If he could tell her without scaring her then maybe she would listen.

'' I know you don't want to for that reason Lyla, but trust me when I tell you that it will be better when you do. Your parents will be waiting for you when you arrive.'' Sam said.

'' Mama and Papa will be there?'' She asked.

'' Yeah. They'll be waiting for you when you arrive, and will be so happy to see you. So you better go and see them to, or else they will be heart broken that they lot their baby girl.'' Sam said. Lyla looked to him with watery eyes, but they didn't stay there long before the door to her room was opening. Two people walked inside, a nurse and a doctor. They both bore sad faces.

'' No... What are they doing?'' Lyla asked.

'' It's time Lyla.'' Sam said.

'' What, but I'm not ready. Please just a little longer.'' She begged, looking from Sam to the doctors. The two approached the bed, signing the paperwork that rested on the table before turning back to the bed. '' Don't do it, no!'' Lyla made a run for the bed, but Sam stopped her. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close.

'' Lyla, please. There's nothing that you can do now. Just let them do their work, and it will be alright.'' Sam said, sadness filling his voice. There was no more holding back the emotion there. He hated to see her go just as much as those doctors must. Lyla fought in his hold, arms flailing as she tried to bet her way free.

'' Let go! They can't do this! STOP!''

It was already to late. The doctors had unhooked the breathing tube, and the heart monitor began to beep frantically because of it. Lyla shuddered in his arms, her form going in and out for a moment as she slumped back into his arms. Sam held her close, his eyes never leaving her as the heart monitor grew more and more frantic. Then, after thirty seconds or so, the monitor gave off that heart wrenching monotone beep of death. Lyla's body was dead.

As if on cue, when Sam looked up he found the reaper standing over him. The reaper never said a word, however he did make a motion with his hands that meant for him to hand the girl over. He looked down to Lyla, who had tears in her eyes as she looked back at Sam.

'' I don't want to go.'' She sobbed, the tears falling quickly down her cheeks.

'' I know you don't, but you have to.'' Sam said. He let go of her, and watched as the reaper reached down to set a hand on her shoulder. Lyla looked at him one last time, and gave him a quick smile as she whispered.

'' Goodbye Sam.'' Then she was gone, the reaper along with her. Sam just sat there on the floor, eyes straying from the now empty space to the bed where Lyla's dead body lay. She looked so peaceful, so calm. She was in a better place now, and he knew it.

He made to stand off the ground, unable to stay in the room any longer, but he felt this feeling of weightlessness overcome him. The air in his lungs was forced out, and he crumbled back to the floor as it felt like he was dragged though water.

Next thing he knew he was gasping around something trapped in his throat as the ceiling of his room came into view.

'' Sam! Sammy!?'' His eyes shot towards the voice, realizing that Dean was sitting right there beside him. Panic seized Sam's chest, and he realized that he couldn't breath at all. He only managed to choke on the tube, and a painful gagging noise escaped his throat as his body jerked off the bed slightly. There was a hand on his shoulder to hold him down, and he heard frantic yelling over the roaring of his own panic in his ears.

'' Hold on Sammy!... COME ON, I NEED HELP IN HERE NOW!'' Dean yelled. He felt something clawing at his arm, and when he looked down Sam's hand was searching for something to grab. Dean gave into his brothers need, and gripped his hand tightly to prove that he wasn't alone. '' It's alright Sammy, I'm right here. It's going to be OK.''

Sam didn't believe his brother for one minute. He had just helped a little girl pass on, and had watched her die right before his eyes. It wasn't going to be alright at all.

Whether the tears that slipped out were from that, or from the need to breath on his own, he was unsure of.

 

\---

 

'' She passed?''

'' Yeah.'' Sam said, voice hoarse from the tube that had been in it a few hours prior to now. '' She passed right before I woke up.''

'' Man, that's horrible.'' Dean mumbled, running a hand down his face. '' Did she actually go?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah, I made sure that she went with the reaper.'' Sam said. The emotion was still there. It was raw, and was being torn open fresh and new. He wanted to beg or his brother to stop asking him about it, to stop and just leave him alone for awhile. How was it that he could be so torn up over the death of a girl that he had barely known?

'' At least she's in a better place man.'' Dean said. He looked up to see Sam, noticing that he was pushing away on the bed. He was really uneasy. Then again, Dean was digging in a fresh wound that wouldn't fade anytime soon. '' Sammy? Are you alright?'' Dean asked.

'' I just watched a little girl die right before my eyes..... I watched the reaper take her as her heart stopped........ She didn't deserve to die, she just didn't.'' Sam said.

'' I know she didn't Sammy, but that's what happens.'' He saw Sam reach up a hand to cover his eyes, and a shuddering sigh tore out of him. '' I read over her charts Sam. There was no saving her by now. There wasn't any brain activity left as it is. You were lucky enough to find what was left of her. I bet that if you hadn't then she never would've passed on.'' Dean said.

'' How do you know?'' Sam asked, another shudder running through him. It was getting harder to breath now. He just couldn't handle it. '' How can I be this torn up over this?'' There was no shudder this time as Sam let out a choked sob.

'' Hey, hey. Sammy you need to relax.'' Dean reached out to set a hand on his brothers shoulder. '' She's in heaven now. She's better off there then down here anyway. You did the right thing, so stop tearing yourself up over this.'' He felt Sam's shoulder tense under his hand as he gave off a third shuddering breath. '' It's going to be OK Sammy. You'll be OK.'' Dean assured.

Sam could only know at his brother, knowing deep down that it would be OK in the end. Lyla was in a better place, and that was what mattered. She was safe in heaven where she belonged now, and he was here where he belonged. He belonged right here, right beside his brother who would protect him no matter how old they got.

She would be OK, and so would he.


End file.
